Never Had A Dream Come True
by Jacque' la Kitsune
Summary: The jewel is found, but where is Inuyasha


Never Had A Dream Come True  
Hi everyone, this is Sagwa Tenshi, and this is my first...my very first fanfic...well actually it's a songfic.well to be honest...   
Hey Babe... what are you doing   
Hey Duo, nothing much ...just explaining to this people that this is my first fanfic that I am writing and well...  
Don't forget to put in your disclaimers Miss Tenshi  
Thank you for reminding me Quarte... I would have forgotten all about the disclaimer, Lets hurry up and start the story before my dear...  
ONNA... WHERE ARE YOU?????   
Uh oh gotta go.......  
Disclaimers: Quarte walks on stage: Sagwa doesn't own the Inuyasha or the show or the Song " Never had a dream come true" They were all created by their own people, anyway I have no money so what would u get from sueing her.  
Kagome couldn't believe it... the journey was over. The sacred jewel of the four souls was now whole once again and she was back in her time. She said her goodbyes to everyone except Inuyasha , who had disappeared. They had searched for days for him but when they thought that maybe he didn't want to be found.   
'Oh Inuyasha...where are you?... why did you leave... you didn't even give me the chance to tell you that I love you... even with all our argueing I still fell in love with you"  
Now she stood backstage of her school talent show, wait for them to call her name so she could perform, but her heart wasn't in it. So that's when she decided change   
"Kagome-san, your up next" someone called form behind her dressing room door  
" Coming" she replied 'This is It Inuyasha... this is for you"   
Kagome got up and slowly made her way towards the stage  
" Ladies and gentlemen Please...our next singer in our Talent show is Young Miss Kagome singing Crazy by Brittany Spears"  
A few claps spread through the audience and then was quiet again once Kagome stood in the middle of the Stage.  
" Ladies and Gentlemen ...I have some thing to say... as our dear esteemed principal said I am suppose to sing Crazy, but I have decided to change the song... I dedicate this song to someone very special and dear to me tonight. If you can hear this Inu-chan this one is for you"   
The music softly began to play and her voice slowly but surely began blend into the melody,  
Everybody's got something, they had to leave behind,  
One regret from yesterday, that just seems to grow with time,  
There's no use looking back, oh wondering  
How it could be now, oh might have been  
Oh this I know, but still I can't find ways to let you go,  
  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,  
I never found the words to say   
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you.  
  
Kagome glanced into the audience when she felt a familiar presence wash over her   
'InuYasha'  
  
Somewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time,  
And tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind,  
There's no use looking back, oh wondering   
How it should be now, oh might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go,  
  
A pair of golden eye's stared at her from the back of the audience. He could hear the pain I her voice. He wanted so badly to run onto the stage and take her into his arm but he waited He could here the love in her voice...but he waited  
  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,  
I never found the words to say   
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be   
  
Tears filled Kagome eyes as she poured her heart and soul into the song, she knew he was there, she was sure or it. She let the tears fall freely from her eyes and she sang the song with even more passion if possible  
  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will oh baby,  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget,  
There's no use looking back oh wondering,   
Because love is a strange and funny thing,   
No matter how I try, I try I just can't say goodbye, no no no no,  
  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,  
I never found the words to say,   
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you.  
A part of me will always be with you, oooohhh.  
Kagome put her head down and closed her eyes as the crowd roared with applause. She could still here their clapping even as she slowly walked of the stage and towards the exit. She walked until she made her way to a lake in the middle of the local park. There she sat down and waited.  
  
" Kagome" someone whispered  
  
" I knew you would find me Inuyasha" she whispered back " Why did you disappear?"  
  
" I went to claim what was mine... my part of the Western Lands... I didn't want ..."  
  
" What Inuyasha?"  
  
" I wanted us to be together, and I wanted a home for us to live in , and well"  
  
"shhh...you don't have to say anymore " Kagome whispered as she made her way to where InuYasha was standing. She slowly put her arms around his neck, closed her and gently kissed him. At first he didn't react except for his eyes widening, then he closed his eyes as well and fell into the kiss.  
  
" I love you Inuyasha"  
  
" I love you too Kagome, Forever"  
  
The End   
  
Sagwa: Aww that was so sweet...don't u think so guys... Guys   
(Gundam Pilots of to the side playing poker)  
Duo: Read'm and weep boys, full house...hehehe looks like I win  
Wufei: Injustice...you cheated (pulls out his trusty Kanta) prepare to die   
Sagwa: If I was a normal girl then I would just leave them alone and call it a night...But since there is nothing normal sbout me (snapps her finger and all of the guys are chained to the wall)  
Okay guys...if you didn't want to help me write the story I understand, but u don't ditch met to play cards  
Okay readers this part is for you My next story is gonna be a major humor starting with these guys chained to the wall...It is all up to u viewers to tell me what I should have them do...please Review me on this story and tell me what should be the punishment for the Gundam Pilots. PLEASE let me know....It will be so much fun...hehehe (smirks evilly)  
Vegeta pops out of nowhere: Onna No one smirks evilly except for me.  
Sagwa: Uh...okay....  
  
That It ^_^ 


End file.
